Kuki's Long Lost Brother
by WOW101
Summary: Kuki has a long lost brother and his names James Truman. But James Truman is a killer, Only her parents know about her real backgrond. When James Truman comes back from the dead he wants Kuki. Rated for language and for some inaproperate words.
1. James Truman Story

Ok so I'm starting this story for fun. This is my first Codename Kids Next Door Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**These characters in my story might be OOC.**

**Chapter 1: The Story Of James Truman.**

**There was a boy named James Truman. People in the school called him an emo. That's just because everyday he would come to school with a new cut. The reason for that was his dad always abused him. Then this one-day that James would never forget is that he got a new member to the family. It was a little girl Jason always called her boo. Then this one day James herd a door shut. James got out of his bed to investigate. He slowly walked to the kitchen. He saw blood all over the floor. James follow the blood to see were it lead. James then walked outside to only catch his dad burring his mom. Quickly he ran inside to his room, and shut the door. James was a lucky duck his dad never saw him. That very night at 3 A.M James walked to his dads room. He had a knife in his hands. He went closer to his bed, closer, closer, AND CLOSER. He then plunged the knife in the hart. He repeatedly stabbed him, and stabs him. The next day he grabbed boo, and left the house. James and boo went in the forest. Police went over to the Truman house to check on them. Apparently there were some phone calls saying they heard screaming. The police broke in their house and saw blood everywhere. They carefully walk around the house. The last room was the parent's room. They opened the door slowly. This was so shocking they saw a guy hanging with stab marks all over. James and Boo on the other hand lived in this abandoned cabin. James after killing his abusive dad, James started to kill many innocent lives. Police found James killing an elderly lady one day. James then was running from the police. He got deeper in the woods, that's when he tripped and fell in the water. James never came out of the water though. He was dead, but then police found little boo in the abandoned house. The police put her up for adoption of course. Just so happens James came back from the dead one day. James came back, and he wants his boo back. **

Kuki's POV

Today is the first day of summer vacation. Today the team and I decided to have a little get together party. So I was at my house getting ready. Well since I'm fifteen I've grown out of my favorite green sweater. Anyway I decided to wear a black tank top with different neon colored polka dots on it. Then just threw on pink shorts. I got my cell and texted Abby saying, "I'm on my way."

I walked out the door and called my boyfriend Ace. It was a couple seconds before he answered.

"Hello?" Ace asked.

"Hey Ace how's New York?"

"Oh it's great, well got to go bye."

"_He's been acting strange lately." _I thought.

When I got to the tree house I saw Abby making popcorn. I then saw Wally walk in. I ran over to him and hugged him. Then I got a text message from Ace. I opened the message, oh my god it was a picture of him doing stuff that he should not be doing to another girl. Tears slowly ran down my violet eyes. Wally on the other hand was over by Abby helping with the food. Then I ran out of the room past Nigel. When Nigel saw this he ran after me. I ran to my room, jumped on my bed sopping in my pillow. Nigel came over and picked me up and hugged me. While I was crying Nigel was rubbing my back. When we broke the hug Nigel said with a really worried tone.

"Kuki what happened?"

"Ace was cheating on me this whole time."

"WHAT HOW COULD HE?"

"I don't know what I did to him."

"As your friend I'm going to kick his ass."

"AW and I will watch."

"Wait till Wally hears though about this."

"What will he do?"

"He will probably do more than just kick his ass. He would probably already put him in his death bed."

"What Ace did was unexcitable."

"With me asking, what did he do?"

"He had sex with this blond."

"How do you know?"

Then I showed him my text. Nigel's mouth dropped far and wide.

"We have to show Wally." Nigel said.

Then Nigel took my hand, and led me to the team. When Wally saw me he ran over looking pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Wally yelled.

"A… Ace cheated on me." I said.

"HE WHAT?" Wally yelled.

Then my phone rang it was Ace I answered it saying.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ASSHOLE?"

"Why are you mad sexy?"

"You two timing mother fucker."

Then Wally took my phone and said.

"LISTEN HERE IF I SEE YOU NEAR KUKI I WILL KILL YOU."

"Stay out of this Walrus."

"Oh you better hang up before I fly to New York and beat your ass."

"I'm not in New York I'm at my friends house."

"HMM CHEATING ON KUKI."

Then when Wally hangs up, tears started running down my eyes.

Wally's POV

If I see that guy again I will really kill him. Nobody dose that to Kuki. Why did she even date him in the first place? I don't know why, but I know one thing. If she were mine I would never cheat on her. I would love her forever even if I died I would still love her. When her hart breaks my whole body crumbles. If I ever yelled at her I would send her flowers till she forgave me. I would never leave her when she's in need. I would die for her; I would do anything for her.

"Kuki what did the guy do anyway?" I asked.

"He had sex with a blond." Kuki said.

"EXCUSE ME." I yelled

"_That is low the bastard." _ I thought.

"Well anyway lets tell scary stories." Hoagie said

"Sure." Kuki said.

"K I'll go first." Hoagie said

Then after he told the story of the Friday the 13th Jason. Hoagie said.

"Wally your turn."

"I don't want to."

"Uh party pooper dose anyone have a scary story?" Hoagie asked.

"I do." Kuki said.

"Hahahaha you bull crap."

"It's about James Truman." Kuki said.

"Who the hell is James Truman?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't know but I found it in a journal I had." I said.

"Well let's hear it." Hoagie said.

"There was a guy named James Truman. People at school thought he was an emo. That wasn't true the real reason was his dad abused him. Well his dad had a wife; they also got a new baby. James always called her boo. Well one night James caught his dad barring his mom. Later that same night James killed his dad. Well James took boo to the woods in an abandoned house. Later on cops found James killing an elderly lady. When Jason was running from the cops he fell in a lake. He never came out of the lake though. This is a very true story."

Then I saw Hoagie clutching his pillow. Everybody else was just mouths open in shock.

"Kuki that is the most scary story I ever heard." Hoagie said

"Abby is in shock." Abby said.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." Nigel said.

"Please don't tell that story again it's just so scary." Hoagie said.

"Kuki I owe you an apologize you can tell scary stories." Hoagie said.

**K I hoped you liked it. Oh ya I made James Truman up. **

**Please review.**


	2. Scary Day!

Hey this is CHAPTER 2 hope you love it. Please read and review PLEASE.

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own nothing. Tears running down my eyes* I wish I did. **

**Chapter 2: Scary Day.**

Kuki's POV

Well today I was the first one to get up. That never happens, its normally Nigel that gets up first. Anyway I walked to my bathroom and got in a nice warm bath. When I got forgot my robe, I hurried and ran to get my robe. When I came back I got in the nice and warm water. When I got really relaxed I closed my eyes to help me more relax. When my eyes opened the water wasn't clear anymore. It was a really red blood. I started screaming to the top of my lungs. I hurried and got out of the tub. I just threw on my robe and ran. I was still screaming to the top of my lungs. I ran all the way to the kitchen. That's were I saw the whole team with a worried look on their face. Nigel came over and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Kuki are you alright?" Nigel asked.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" I yelled.

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

I started crying my eyes out. After a couple of minutes crying on Nigel's shoulder I said.

"T…There is blood in my tub."

"WHAT lets go see?" Nigel said.

Nigel and I went to my bathroom we saw blood everywhere. Nigel had a look of disgust on his face. While I was just in shock again, But when the other teammates came in they were all in shock.

"What happened Kooks?" Wally asked.

"Well I was in the bathtub it was normal water. Then I close my eyes then I open I see blood."

"How is that possible?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't know girl but Abby says that's creepy." Abby said.

"Well team its 5 A.M we should probably get some more sleep." Nigel said.

"Ok." Kuki said.

When the teammates left I got in my bed and slept. Hours later I got up went to my bloody bathroom. There was fog in my mirror. So I wiped the fog off, after the fog was off. I saw a guy's refection instead of mine. He was ghost white with stab marks all over him. What scared me the most was that he screamed BOO. I ran out of the bathroom as fast as my feet could run. I saw the team eating, but I just ignored them, and ran out the door. I was screaming to loud that some of the neighbors came out. I ran all the way to my house. I tried to open my door, but it was locked. So I grabbed the key out of my pocket and put it in the lock. It wouldn't turn though it only broke in half. I started running again. I ran to the park I saw Ace kissing the same blond girl. Well I had to get out of here, I saw a motorcycle so I got on it and drove off.

Nigel's POV

Oh my god what just happened? Was it boyfriend problems or something? No that can't be she looked terrified out of her life. It has to be another creepy thing that happened. The blood looked creepy enough. So I walked in Kuki's room. I looked in the bathroom and saw a shattered mirror. There has to be something wrong, really wrong. So I grabbed a scanner to see whose bloods in Kuki's bathroom. So I grabbed a sample of the blood. Here came the results it was HOLLY SHIT James Truman's blood. I ran to the others and said.

"THE BLOOD IN KUKI'S BATHROOM IS JAMES TRUMAN'S."

"You mean the guy from the story?" Hoagie said.

"Ya see even look at the results."

Then the whole team looked at the results. There mouths looked like it was going to hit the floor.

"Abby thought he died?" Abby said.

"Me to, Kuki wasn't kidding when she said A TRUE STORY." Hoagie said.

"Well why was Kooks running then?" Wally said.

"We don't know but this killer seams to want Kuki. We have to go to the Sanban's house to do a background check." I said

When we got to the house we saw the lock. So what I did was break in a window. We saw blood all over; we then spilt up Wally and I, Then Hoagie and Abby. While Wally and I went upstairs we went to Kuki's room. We saw blood in her room. We then went to her bathroom. Oh my I'm going to throw up. I was Mushi's body in the bathtub with her head missing. So we ran out of there, and went to the parent's room. We saw nothing so we went to Mushi's room we found Mrs. Sanban's body. This was by far the worst we saw. All her body parts were all over the room. We then heard screaming downstairs. So we ran all the way to the basement. We saw the most disgusting thing Mr. Sanban's bones were in a pile. Then the rest of his body looked like melted tar. So we hurried and called 911. When the cops came over they asked us some questions and left.

Kuki's POV

I was still on the bike that's when this man went in the middle of the road. I tried to stop but it didn't stop in time. So I accidentally hit him. But nothing happened he just got right back up. Then he yelled some cruse words at me. I was ignoring them. An hour later I got to this town called Brooklyn. I started driving to a motel to sleep. That's when I got a call from Wally. I answered my phone and said.

"Hey Wally."

"Kooks were are ya?"

"I'm in this town called Brooklyn."

"THAT PLACE, Kooks that place is CREEPY."

"I've never been here so I'm staying for the night."

"Kuki you can't be serious we need you here on the team."

"Wally there is someone in the tree house that wants me out."

"James Truman?"

"WHAT Wally James Truman is dead, D.E.A.D dead."

"I'm not that stupid."

"I'm talking to a guy that cant swim."

"Hey you don't know what's in the mystery of water. For all we know there might be dinosaurs."

"Hahahaha DINOSAURS?"

"Yes sir re."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me missy."

"Oh Wally."

"Well Kuki please come back."

"Wally I might never come back."

"WHAT."

"Bye Wally."

"Kuki you cant."

"There is something that's probably wanting to hurt me."

"Kook's you cant please nobodies going to hurt you on my watch."

"Wally I need to stay here for a couple days at least."

"As long as its not forever."

"I'm coming back because you would find me and make me."

"You know me so well."

"Bye Wals."

When I got in the motel I got my emergency credit card that had a whole lot of money. Then when I paid she gave me a room key. When I got in the room I got out my cell and dialed Nigel. When he answered I said.

"Nigel I'm staying in Brooklyn for awhile."

"WHAT OH NO YOUR NOT."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Where are you now?"

"At the Brooklyn motel."

"K bye."

"Bye I guess."

When I was watching T.V in my room. Nigel comes barging in my room.

"Nigel what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to give you a hug goodbye."

"AW ok that's thoughtful but weird."

When he came over he hugged the living out of me. Then he just left. Well it was now three P.M I decided to go to the woods. When I got in the woods I saw a lake. I saw an old lady looking in the water. When I saw her with a gun to her head I ran over there to stop her. Luckily I got there, but she almost shot me.

"WHO DARES TRY TO STOP ME?" The old lady said.

"Look lady you cant just kill yourself that's stupid." I said.

"You don't know what I've been through?"

"Lady there is joy in life, and you only get one life."

"James Truman he comes back to life every time he dies."

"What are you talking about?"

"Olivia?" This man said coming over.

"Sorry miss Olivia's harmless she's just is dealing with a loss."

"What loss?" I asked.

"Well dear her son is James Truman." He said.

"Sir do you know how he died?" I said.

"Yes he drowned in this very lake." He said.

"He also had a sister right?"

"Yes she was so beautiful her name was Roxanne."

"But I thought James' mom killed herself."

"No we took her to the hospital before she died. Wait how did you know, nobody has ever known?"

"I got it from an old journal."

"What dose it look like?"

"It's a black notebook that say's my family story."

"Oh my god miss I think you have James journal."

"WHAT."

Thank you for your reviews, but still please review on this chapter.

I will update really soon pinky promise.


	3. Finding Out The Truth! :O

OMG chapter 3 yah, I really hope you like this chapter. WOW I already got 8 reviews on 2 CHAPTERS. That's a record, and I'm so glad people are enjoying my story.

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said earlier I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Finding out the truth! :o**

Kuki's POV

Well right now I'm at the hospital, Uh the guy recommended it. How did I even get in this mess anyway? Well I can't change the pass I wish I could though. Well right now the doctor came in. I just think I need to take a pee test. Well I also saw a nurse with a NEEDLE, oh my god I hate needles. I saw the evil lady coming closer with the needle. Oh I was not going to let that lady stick a needle in me. Well I was running around the room panicking, well didn't last long. This man doctor pined me down, and the lady sticks the needle in me. I saw my blood coming out boy it hurt really bad. When I was sitting in the room waiting, I called Nigel. When he answered saying "Hey" with a cheerful voice.

"Hey Nigel I'm just so board." I said with a really lazy voice.

"Well what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"I'm at the hospital." I said.

"WHAT I'M COMING OVER." Nigel said with a really panicky voice.

"I'm just taking a blood test." I said.

"Why?" Nigel asked.

"Well long story." I said.

"I'm listening." Nigel said.

"Man you can be overprotective." I said.

"So what I'm just being a gentlemen." Nigel said.

"Some gentlemen." I said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't tell Wally that Ace hit you." Nigel said.

"When I told you that you almost killed him." I said.

"Oh I bet Wally would do worse, your Wally's best friend he cares about you." Nigel said.

"I know that Nigey." I said.

"Uh now just sounded like LIZZIE." Nigel said.

"Nigel I'm sorry, I must sound like a jerk." I said.

"Oh no it's ok, the truth is I never loved her. I loved someone else the whole time." Nigel said.

"Well she must be very lucky." I said.

"Well I got to go Wally's about kill Ace." Nigel said.

"Wait Ace is there?" I asked.

"Ya he also has flowers got to go." Nigel said.

I hung up the phone then the doctor came in with the results.

"Miss Kuki you are James Truman's sister." The doctor said.

"What?" I said.

"Your real name is Roxanne Truman." The doctor said.

"How is that right?" I said.

"Well your blood related it even says so." The doctor said.

"Well I got to go." I said.

When I walked out of the doctor's office I saw an old lady staring at me. I walk over to her and said.

"Olivia Truman I'm your daughter." I said.

"I know." Olivia said.

"Wait you knew all along without telling me?" I said.

"Come with me." Olivia said.

We started walking thirty minutes later we got to a house. It was an old brick house. It had no grass just dirt, when we walked in. I saw dirty carpet with bloodstains. I started walking when I saw a room. It was a boy's room with pictures of me all over. I started looking around the room there was a picture of him. I can't believe it, this is James' room. When I walked over he had a necklace that said. Number 1 sister BOO. Tears ran down my eyes, my brother cared about me. He was a killer though, why wouldn't he have just killed me. That must have been the guy that was in my mirror. What made him evil though, I know he killed are dad, but why? I then called Wally and said, "I need to go home, can you pick me up." Of course he said "yes". A couple minutes later I saw the coolbus come down. When I walked in Wally gave me a gentle hug. Tears started coming down my eyes. Wally then grabbed my wrist gently and said.

"Kuki what's wrong?"

"James Truman is my brother." I said.

Oh that got everyone's attention. They all had the jaws open. Then Nigel came over, and put a steady hand on my shoulder.

"Kuki are you sure?" Nigel said.

"Yes I even took a blood test." I said.

"Kooks I hate to break this to you." Wally said.

"That is so creepy." Hoagie said.

Then Abby took off her cap, and hit him.

"OW what was that for?" Hoagie asked.

"It's not the time to be an idiot." Abby said.

"I'm not an idiot." Hoagie said.

"SHUT UP." I yelled.

"Kooks James killed your family." Wally said.

"What Wally are you sure?" I asked.

"The Sanban's are dead." Nigel said.

"James is looking for me." I said.

"Well no duh." Hoagie said, once again Abby hit him.

"Guys I need to find him." I said.

"You're going to find a killer?" Nigel said.

"I need to know my past Nigel." I said.

Finished with this chapter. So you can push that purple button down there. Come on…. You know you want to. All right chicken bwock, bwock, BWOCK. I'm going to keep going till you review. Just push the dam button.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Lost on a stranded island

I love your reviews, thank you so much. Well this is chapter 4, and I'm so excited. Hope you like it, and I also accept flames. Even though I don't like them I still accept them.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing. _

Chapter 4: Lost on a stranded island.

Kuki's POV

Well this is going to be a long way home. Because we have to pick up a message in Japan, but I really didn't want to go. It may be my hometown; wait Japan's not my hometown. Brooklyn is my hometown; UH I'm so confused. Well Hoagie and Wally are playing that Yipper game. I know they still play it, I got over Rainbow Monkey's two year's ago. I'm just so happy I'm in TND; I would just hate to have my memory gone. Well I went over there and asked if they could hang out with me. The answer was "No were in the middle of a serious game." So I went over to Abs, who was reading one of her magazines. Her answer was, "Maybe later Abby's really enjoying her magazine." Then I got a text from Ace. I opened it up, and it said.

"Please forgive me Kuki." Ace texted.

"No what you did was unforgivable." I texted back.

"If I cant have you no one can." Ace texted.

"You have a problem." I texted.

"Know bitch you do, I bet you were just adopted, because your real family didn't want you." Ace texted.

"Well you just a man slut going around cheating on your 'girlfriends'." I texted.

"YOUR DEAD YOU BITCH." Ace texted.

A tear ran to my eye. I don't know what to do. I went over to Wally and said.

"W.. Wally?" I muttered.

"Not now Kuki I'm almost beating him." Wally said.

Then I got a phone call from ace. I answered it and said.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled.

"IF YOU YELL AT ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A TOAD." Ace yelled.

When I hung up on him, I started crying. But Wally didn't notice. When I ran out I saw Nigel staring at me.

"Kuki what's wrong?"

"You're the only one that care's about my feelings." I said.

"What did those idiots do?" Nigel asked.

"They didn't even notice when I'm crying." I said.

"Why are you crying?" Nigel said.

When I gave him my phone, Ace called again. When Nigel answered it, he put it on speaker.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON'T YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME. YOUR SO WORTHLESS, NO ONE CARE'S ABOUT YOU." Ace said with furry.

"NOBODY CALL'S KUKI WORTHLESS, OR SAY THAT NOBODY CARES I CARE ABOUT HER. NOW YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I'LL GO OVER AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU." Nigel said.

When Nigel hung up he broke my phone. I gave Nigel a hug. When he broke the hug, he led me over to a seat.

"Kuki you're not worthless, you're a beautiful, nice, brave, and amazing girl. You're my best friend Kuki, so are the others, but you're my closest." Nigel said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya." Nigel said.

"I'll be right back I need water." I said.

"Ok." Nigel said.

When I walked out I saw Ace.

"Ace how did you get here?" I asked.

"I snuck on." Ace said.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Never." Ace said.

When he walked over I tried to hit him. But he grabbed my wrist, and punched me. I then had a black eye that was bleeding. When I got up he kicked my stomach. When I got up again and slapped him. BIG MISTAKE, he shoved me, and my head hit a window. Then he opened the emergency door, grabbed my hair, dragged me to the door, and threw me out. But I hung on to the edge.

"You know what I'm just going to leave you like that." Ace said, and jumped on his plane.

"AAAAHHHH HELP ME." I screamed.

Wally's POV

What have I done, I was just talking to Nigel, and he told me that Kuki was crying. I'm such a jerk; I was so caught up on my game. That I didn't notice that Kuki was trying to talk to me I better go apologize, when I walked in the kitchen I saw Kuki hanging. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand, but I saw blood. I was in shock Kuki slipped out of my hand. I was still in shock, but then I came back to earth, and grabbed a parachute, and jumped. When I saw Kuki I grabbed her hand, and brought her up to me. Then I pulled the lever for my parachute. When we got down safely on ground. Kuki cried in my embrace. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I saw her wounds, so I grabbed some wrap that I had in my pocket. Then I wrapped her leg. Then I saw some glass in her arm. So I gently pulled it out. I then picked her bridal style, and put her on a rock. I then sat by her, and put an arm around her.

"Kooks what happened?" I asked.

"A… Ace did it." Kuki said.

"WHAT." I yelled.

"Wally he's done this to me before, when we were dating." Kuki said.

"WHOT, AND YA DIDN'T TELL ME." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Kuki said.

"Kooks it's ok at least you dumped that jerk." I said.

"Why do I end up with the jerks?" Kuki asked.

"Well I just think that they just act so sweet then end up like big a holes when they don't get what they want." I said.

"Remember when I dated Jason?" Kuki said.

"UH YES I've always hated him." I said.

"Well I never told you that killed your dog." Kuki said.

"HE DID WHOT, HE KILLED JEFFERY?" I yelled.

"I would have told you but he threatened me." Kuki said.

"I loved my dog, but I lo.. I mean you're more important. Jeffery may be my best dog friend, but you're my best human friend." I said

"Wally you're my best friend, but why don't you hate me?" Kuki asked.

"Because I could never hate you." I said.

Then raindrops fell, it started to get heavier then I decided to have a little fun. So I picked Kuki up and spun her. She started laughing man I love her laugh. Man I love her so much. When I started trying to catch some raindrops in my mouth.

Nigel's POV

"I can't believe that Kuki fell out of the cool bus." I said.

"What about Wally?" hoagie said.

"Ya, Ya sure Number 2. But I bet that number 4 would do just fine." I said.

"Well we have to find them." Hoagie said.

"I know will call them tomorrow, right now we have to get that message from Japan, and it take's a long time to get to Japan." I said.

Wally's POV

When I put Kuki down I slipped on mud. When Kuki helped me up. She closed her eyes and was about to kiss me. When are lip's almost met, we heard thunder. So we hurried and ran to shelter, a cave.

They almost kissed, dang thunder. So anyway please review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Brooklynn out


	5. What it's like on a stranded island

Sorry for the long update. But here is chapter 5 of Kuki's long lost brother.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: What it's like on a stranded island.**

**Wally's POV**

When Kuki and I saw a cave. We went over there, and saw one flat rock.

"We need food." I said.

"I know." Kuki said.

"Ok so you go to the beach to get food, I'll go get wood." I said.

"Ok." Kuki said and walked off.

When I walked out of the cave I saw a waterfall. I went over to the waterfall, and saw so many berries. I grabbed some berries and put them in a sack I had. I suddenly heard a scream. IT WAS KUKI'S, so I quickly ran over to the beach, and saw Kuki running in circles rubbing her buttocks.

"Kook's what happened?" I asked.

"Stupid crab." Kuki said.

"CRAB." I said, and saw it then I stabbed it hard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Kuki asked.

"Dinner of course." I said.

"Do we have to eat something that attacked me?" Kuki asked.

"Its are only hope of surviving." I said.

"Uh fine doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it." Kuki said.

"You don't have to its food so deal with it." I said.

"Poor crab." Kuki said.

"Come on Kooks it just wants us to eat him." I said.

"WHAT?" Kuki said.

"UH UM it'll be in a better place. It can't feel a thing." I said.

"That sounded more better." Kuki said.

"Now lets get cooking." I said.

"Ok keep your panties on." Kuki said.

"HUH?" I asked.

"I mean boxers." Kuki said.

"That's more like it." I said.

When Kuki and I got to the cave. I started the fire, and put the crab on a stick and cooked it. After we ate the crab, we both went on the rock.

"So Wally do you hate me?" Kuki asked.

"NEVER, why would ya ask that?" I asked.

"Well because my brothers James Truman." Kuki said.

"I don't care if your James' sister, your not James so why are you worrying?" I asked.

"Because when this guy found out in Brooklyn, he would call me a brothers possession." Kuki said.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"But I think its true." Kuki said.

"WHOT why?" I asked.

"Because he would go after my mom not ME. He would have never took me to an abandon house just to save me. He would have never died for me. He killed people just to feed me. I remember when me and him would always go to the lake and swim, and splashing." Kuki said.

"How do you remember all that?" I asked.

"I… I don't know." Kuki said.

"I think your memory's coming back." I said.

"Yes, YES I think your right." Kuki said.

"AW man I have to go pee." I said.

"You have to say that out loud?" Kuki asked.

"Yep because I have to go bad." I said.

"Well go pee then." Kuki said.

"There's no toilet." I said.

"Go in a bush." Kuki said.

"No I would feel like a dog marking their territory." I said.

"Just do it, I don't want you to pee your pants." Kuki said.

"Uh fine, but this is are secret." I said.

"Just go." Kuki said.

"Well your sure commanding." I said.

"Please can you go, it looks like your going to faint if you don't go?" Kuki said.

"BYE." I said; when I saw a nearest bush I peed. When I came back. Kuki was wide asleep, how can she sleep that fast. But I leaned over and kissed her forehead, and said.

"I love you Kuki Sanban." I said and fell asleep right by her side.

**What did you think, did you like it? I hope you did Please review I'm begging you. **


	6. Never give up!

So sorry for the long update, but I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will sadly.**

**Chapter 6: Never give up!**

**Wally's POV**

When I woke up I saw NO Kuki. So I went to see if she was at the beach. Yep I was right she was there.

"Kuki what are you doing alone?" I asked coming over.

"You'll think it's stupid." Kuki said.

"I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." I said really wishing that the word best friend was boyfriend someday.

"Well I just always get up to see the sun come's up." Kuki said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well when the sun come's up it's a fresh day. The stuff the other day was the past." Kuki said.

"I see, but why would you think. That I would think it's stupid?" I asked.

"Well Ace would always call me stupid ass cares about stuff that's important." Kuki said.

"Well I'm not him, and I will never be him." I said.

"Why did I go out with Ace?" Kuki asked me.

"Well it was the Christmas dance, and you had no date. But when you got your tonsils out. He visited you and asked you to the dance." I said.

"I wish I never said yes." Kuki said.

"We can't change the past, it's history." I said.

"NERD." Kuki said.

"I'm not a nerd." I said.

"Nerd." Kuki said.

"I may be a nerd but at least I'm not stupid enough to date Ace." I said that, and Kuki's face got serious. When I saw a tear fall down, I regretted what I said.

When I ran after her, I lost her. When I felt a rain drop on my cheek. I ran faster to try to find Kuki, but I couldn't see anything with all this fog.

So I yelled out Kuki's name a couple of times. When I heard a scream I ran over as fast as I could only see Kuki sinking in some sand.

Then I noticed it was.

"QUICKSAND!" I yelled.

**Sorry about the short chapter I wanted to end with a cliffy.**


	7. You just noticed

Hey I hope you like chapter 7 of Kuki's long lost brother.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I really wish I did. But that's just a stupid dream of mine. **

**Chapter 7: You just noticed.**

**Wally's POV**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"AW CRUD." I said look at Kuki in quicksand. When I started looking for something. I never did so I grabbed her hand and pulled her. When I slowly pulling her out, I saw a spider on me.

"HOLLY CURD BIG SPIDER." I screamed, but that didn't stop me from pulling Kuki out of that human eater. When I adventally got her out. I started running like a little girl, getting that big spider off me. When I went to ask Kuki if she was ok. She just glared, and walked away. When I went after her when I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize you would take this serious." I said.

"Well then your stupid." Kuki said.

"I may be stupid but I'm not a jerk." I said, all I saw was a lifted eyebrow.

"Your not a jerk, you called everything cruddy." Kuki said.

"The only thing's I didn't care about, but did I ever call you cruddy?" I asked.

"In a way yes you would say 'Stupid cruddy girl'." Kuki said.

"Look I'm sorry what else do you want me to do jump off this cliff?" I asked.

"It would make things better, yes." Kuki said. When I walked to the cliff I jumped. When Kuki grabbed my wrist she pulled me up. She then stared at me in a face I've never seen.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS YOU COULD HAVE DIED?" Kuki said.

"Well you said it would make things better." I said.

"I would never forgive you because you would be freaking dead for me to say a word." Kuki said.

"I could survive a stupid cliff." I said.

"You can't survive water, for heavens sake you don't know how to swim." Kuki said.

"You can say what you want but me and my babe face are going to jump off this cliff until you forgive me." I said.

"Have fun dying, but I'm going to say one thing." Kuki said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to tell me how I really feel about you." Kuki said. When I stiffen I dared not to move. When Kuki came closer she barley touched my neck. I could feel her hot breath killing me. When she then came closer she kissed me. It was hard, NO SPARK, so when I pulled away I looked into her eyes then I saw something not normal. IT wasn't Kuki.

CLIFFHANGER

**Forgive me if you hate cliffhangers, I couldn't resist. I really hope you liked it.**


	8. The last chapter

Long update I know I was on vacation, and forgot about this story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: The Last Chapter**

**Wally's POV**

"Your not Kuki." I said.

"Very good Wallace." Fake Kuki said turning into Ace.

"ACE?" I asked.

"Very good." Ace said.

"But you're a boy, wait EW, gross. Your gay sick o nasty." I said.

"I'm bi idiot." Ace said.

"WHA." I asked.

"And I have a crush on you." Ace said.

"WHAT, NO sorry I don't date fly boys, or BOYS." I said. But then I turned around, and saw a big muscular guy with a huge butcher knife. Then I saw him coming closer to Ace, and I saw Ace stab him. But nothing happened; the man just cut his head off. Once I ran to the forest I was terrified. Once I heard a scream I knew it was the real Kuki, and ran over to her.

"WALLY." Kuki screamed and hugged me.

"Shh, it's ok Kooks." I said comforting her. Then I felt that she stiffened.

"James?" I heard her. Then I saw her go closer to that guy that killed Ace.

"KUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. But saw that she touched his shoulder. Then I saw her hug a killer, my Kuki hug a killer. Then I noticed that I saw the teen's next doors ship, when I lowered. I saw Nigel come out and hug Kuki, and gave me a handshake. Then I saw James about to kill the teens next door. When we hurried on the ship, we flew off.

Kuki's POV

He will never stop fallowing me; he will always be there. James Truman can never die, but he will kill others to get to me. I have a connection with my brother, but it needs to break. Or the people I love will end up dead. One day I will release my brothers soul, so he could die peacefully. Once Wally got my attention, he dragged me to the back of the Teens bus, and said to me the three words I will always remember.

"Kuki I love you, I needed to get it out. When your brother James comes after you. Noting would tear my love apart from you. Just to let you know I love you." Wally said, my answer was a passionate kiss, which I deepened. But I will remember one thing I will always be Roxanne Truman, and I will never forget the time I first touched him for the first time in a long time.

The End

**Horrible ending I know, I just hope you like it. Well this story might be a sequel I'm not quite sure.**


End file.
